Petting Zoo
by Black Fuego
Summary: An innocent conversation and a bit of curiosity leads to a few funny moments amongst the members of Team RWBY. From petting heads to adorable conversations and everything in between, watch as these girls find ways to enjoy each other's company while getting a few pats along the way.
1. The Bashful Pet

Hello, mates. Black Fuego here with another new story to add to the RWBY franchise: Petting Zoo. This story in particular is a novelizatin of a RWBY comic of the same name created by DeviantArtist Frasian, who's hand-drawn RWBY images are pretty good. All credit for this story goes to that talented artist over there, including the image used for this story, which is pretty cute, I might add. Expect these chapters to me much shorter in comparisson and no in it. Canon characters only for this fic. I hope you guys enjoy the story and I wish you all a wonderful day!

Disclaimer: I do not own the RWBY series nor the idea for this story, both belong to their respective owners. I do own a scrappy orange cat named Lola who loves to get into fights with the other neighborhood cats. It is also a boy…with a girl's name. Yeah…he really hates my sister because of that.

Petting Zoo Chapter 1: The Bashful Pet

"Hey Ruby… Do you think that Blake as any cat traits other than her ears and love for tuna?" Yang asked curiously, lying on her bed after a long day of classes.

"I dunno. Maybe…?" Ruby shrugged, pausing her polishing of her sweetheart for a moment to answer her sister's question.

The sisters of team RWBY were relaxing in their rooms shortly after their last class ended mainly because they had nothing else better to do. Weiss was out in town to talk to her sister at the CCT while Blake went to Tukson's Book Trade to buy some new novels for her collection. Bored with nothing else to do, the rose and dragon settled for lazing around in their room until they returned.

" You know… I always wanted to have a cat as a kid, and now we have a cat girl as a friend. Isn't that awesome?" Yang grinned, causing her sister to laugh.

"Yeah, I know! Say, do you think that she purrs if she's in a good enough mood?" Ruby asked excitedly.

"Oh I hope she does. I bet she'd like to be petted and scratched too, especially by the ears…" Yang trailed off, causing Ruby to stare at her curiously, before the blonde suddenly jumped off her bed. "I'm gonna do it."

"Do what?"

"I'm gonna go find Blake and pet her!" The blonde announced.

"Uh…are you sure that's a good idea, Sis? What if she doesn't like it?" Ruby asked somewhat nervously.

"Won't know unless I try!" Yang grinned before waltzing out the door. "I'll be back later after I find our favorite kitten. See ya Sis!"

"Uh…ok, Yang. Later," Ruby replied unsurely while waving goodbye before sighing to herself. "Great…now I'm alone. Guess I'll go and find Weiss. Wonder if I can see Winter if I make it there fast enough…"

-Vale, Tukson's Book Trade-

"Thank you very much, Mr. Tukson," Blake said with a small smile to the elder Faunus as she left the store.

"Of course. Anything for one of our own," Tukson said as he waved goodbye to the feline book lover.

Blake left the store in a good mood. Today has been a good day for her so far. Ever since the incident with Torchwick a few weeks ago she had been on edge, worrying about what that villain and her former associates the White Fang were up to, but today she decided to relax for the day, mainly because there was a book in the trade shop and she was really interested in getting it.

"Hmm…I've been wanting Xillia Lore II ever since it was released a few years ago, but it was so hard to find until now… I hope it's as good as its predecessors in the Lore series. Hopefully this will satisfy me until Zestiria is released…"

"Heya Blake! What's up?" Yang asked while walking up to her partner with a grin.

"Oh hey, Yang. Nothing much. Just found a book that I've been after for a while," The Cat Faunus explained while holding up the book she found before sitting down at a nearby bench.

"Oh that's good." Yang smiled, sitting right next to her partner, before giving her a curious glance. "Say…do you purr?"

"What…?" Blake questioned incredulously.

"Oh, I was just curious if you can purr or not. You know, since you a cat and all…" Yang explained nonchalantly.

"…I do, but only if I'm in an extremely good mood, which is very rare now thanks to all that's happened lately…" Blake sighed heavily. "I do have a few cat like traits, but they're not all that important to note, so I suggest you don't ask anymore."

"Eh, not a problem. I got what I needed." The blonde brawler grinned before she relaxed on the bench, "Go ahead and read your new book. I'm just gonna lay back for a bit and relax. Don't mind me."

Satisfied with her partner's actions, Blake opened her new book and began reading it. A small smile appeared in her face as she read, finding herself enjoying the book she obtained, when suddenly…

_*pet*_

"…"

Blake's eye began to twitch in annoyance when she felt Yang's hand on her head. While she'll admit that it felt good to have the blonde pet her, now wasn't the time, seeing that they were out in public.

"Wow… your hair's so soft…" Yang chirped happily, gently rubbing the Faunus's head.

"Yang…just because I'm a Cat Faunus with cat ears, doesn't mean that I like being petted…" Blake muttered, trying her hardest not to purr due to Yang's rubbing.

"Oh…ok then. Want me to stop?" Yang asked, her eyes twinkling in mirth and mischief.

Blake continued to glare at her partner, but a small blush began to form on her face. After a few more seconds she slowly looked away, the blush slowly intensifying, before making her response.

"…No."

"…Aww, Blake! You're so cute!" Yang gushed as she continued to pet her partner happily, causing her to blush even more and now fighting hard to not purr.

"Come on Yang, that's enough. This is embarrassing…"

Author's note:

And here it is! Much shorter than what I normally write, but should be as good…hopefully. Again credit for this story goes to Frasian over at DeviantArt, although I did extended it quite a bit. Now, while I'd like to write the next part of the story right now…I'll save it until I finish the first chapter of my last new story. My new story will not be set in the RWBY series, but the Persona series, and it will be called Persona: Genesis of the Fool. I'm greatly looking forward to writing my own rendition of Persona 3 FES/Portable, which will have both protagonist appearing in it along with an O.C. that will be a part of SEES. I truly hope that it'll be as successful as BLAD of RWBY and JNPR was. Thank you guys for reading and I'll see you again in the world of Persona!


	2. The Annoyed Pet

Hey guys. Black Fuego here with a new installment of Petting Zoo. First of all, I like to thank those who have already favored and followed this story. I am presently surprised that so many people like it enough to do so. I know it hasn't received any reviews at this point, but hell, I'll take what I get. I'm also happy that Frasian, the guy who created the Petting Zoo fan-RWBY comic series, also likes it. Here's hoping that I continue to make him, and the rest of you, enjoy my works and happy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own the RWBY series nor the idea behind this series. I do plan to own a copy of RWBY Volume 2 soon…and I also want to both feel sorry for Jaune and slap him in the face for being oblivious in the most recent episodes of RWBY. Jaune…open your eyes, dude!

Petting Zoo Chapter 2: The Annoyed Pet

"Hahaha! Man, I love coming here. I never get tired of it."

"I know Ruby, you say that every time you come here."

"Doesn't make it any less true though…"

Weiss could only shake her head in amusement as she and Ruby walked out of Beacon's CCT. The young rose came to the communications tower after her sister went to look for their feline friend and wanted to see what Weiss was up to and possibly have a chance to meet her partner's sister. She wound up missing her chance, but she did took the opportunity to talk to her dad and uncle for a bit, so she couldn't complain.

"So what made you decide to come over to the CCT? You like coming here a lot, but you usually either go with me or Yang, not head out here on your own, even if it was to meet up with me," Weiss questioned, curious as to why her partner ventured to her location without their blonde teammate.

"Well, Yang and I were talking about Blake and wondering if she had any other cat traits besides her kitty ears, and that got us wondering if she purrs if she was pet in the right place or not. That made Yang go out and find her to test that theory and leave me at our dorm alone, so I figured I come here to check up on you…" Ruby explained with a shrug.

"Hmm…Ok then." Weiss nodded before looking up at the sky. "I'll be honest, I've had some of those thoughts go through my head a few times too, but I didn't want Blake to feel uncomfortable around me again, so I never bothered."

"Yeah…that makes sense," Ruby muttered, remembering the incident that nearly broke their team apart not that long ago.

"Besides, I think Blake likes having someone pet her. Even if she tries to deny it…" The heiress said with an amused expression on her face.

"Huh? How do you know that?" Ruby questioned.

Weiss simply pointed in front of her, and Ruby turned to the direction with a curious expression. Her question was answered as soon as she saw Blake and Yang sitting on a nearby bench. The amusing part, however, was that Yang was petting Blake and, despite her seemingly annoyed expression, it looked like she was enjoying the pats.

"Waaah, I don't think I'll ever get tired of doing this…" Yang cooed while gently stroking her partner's hair.

"Yang, you've been doing this since we came back from town. Can you give it a rest?" Blake grumbled, a light blush on her face and struggling very hard to not let off a content purr.

"But you're so adorable when I do this! And your hair's super soft!"

"Curse you…you…fiend!"

"Hmm. Looks like you're questions' been answered, Ruby. Let's leave them alone for now. They'll show up at our dorm soon enough," Weiss said with a shrug before turning around and began walking off.

Ruby, on the other hand, was staring at the pair with interest. She, like Weiss, was also able to tell that Blake was enjoying being rubbed by her sister, but the little rose wanted to do the deed as well. She let off a sigh, knowing that her fiery brawler of a sibling's going to hog their kitty companion for a while, and turned to follow her partner, when her eyes turned to the heiress's long, elegant white hair.

"_I wonder…_"

"Hey Ruby, do you think we should stop at-"

_*pat*_

"…"

Weiss's scarred eye began to twitch slightly as she stared at her innocent-looking teammate, who had her hand in her hair with a cute smile on her face. The heiress would honestly find her expression adorable if it wasn't for the fact that she was attempting to pet her head like a cat, similar to how Yang was doing it to Blake. It reminded her of the times her own sister played with her hair as a kid, and how it annoyed the young girl greatly.

"Ruby… Just because Blake enjoys being petted, doesn't mean that I do as well…" Weiss said in the calmest voice she could muster, but her irritation was rapidly growing the longer her leader kept her hand in her hair.

"So… You want me to stop?"

"Yes!"

With that, the fencer turned around and began to stomp away from Ruby. But it seemed that the young rose wasn't done yet.

"Wow…I never noticed before, but your hair's really soft and smooth…"

"Ruby, what are you…? What the!?"

Weiss began to blush furiously at the sight before her. Apparently Ruby managed to get a hold of her ponytail without her noticing and was now rubbing it with her face. The action greatly embarrassed the heiress, especially since the pair was out in public.

"Wow… Weiss, I love your hair… It feels just like silk…"

"RUBY!"

Author's note:

And here you guys go. Chapter 2 is done…with a little extra. Not only is this scene done in accordance with Frasian's second chapter of the comic version, but I added in an extra part that was inspired by a drawing he did of Ruby rubbing her face on Weiss's ponytail. It's very cute and I suggest you guys check out his drawings. He's pretty good, no joke.

Also, expect chapter three of Archipelago Adventures to not come out anytime soon (despite the fact that chapter 2 took a while to come out itself). The reason for that is because, for the next few days, I'll be writing something some special scenes for a friend of mine for his birthday. His name is Xentryn and he's a fanfic writer who has already has a fic out now called Chronicles of ZFRR, which is pronounced as Zaffre. The story itself is set in MY rendition of RWBY because of how much he liked it, and we've been having talks about our stories cross over during our rendition of Volume 2/3 (depending on how volume 2 ends. I'm actually leaning towards the volume ending before the tournament begins. Just a gut feeling that I have.)

What I'm going to be working on for the next few days is actually one of the chapters of his story, which he will name Where the Wild Things Aren't. This chapter is something that I will look forward to reading once he reaches there because that is where his O.C. team will be visiting a very special place that I've created that is located just north of my rendition of Vale's Forest of Forever Fall: Forjador City, the City of Craftsmen. Even better, their visit will be happening during the events of Chapters 7 and 8 of The BALD of RWBY and JNPR, so it'll be fun working on that for the next few days. For those who have been reading this, thank you all so much for reading my works, check out the drawings created by Frasian at Deviantart, support my buddy Xentryn and his new story, and have a wonderful day!


	3. The Adorable Pet

Hello, mates. Black Fuego here with chapter 3 of Petting Zoo. Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, but other things had my interest for a bit, including revising The BLAD of RWBY and JNPR, school, work, and the Legend of Korra game that came out recently. Fun game. LoK fans would enjoy it. In any case, enjoy the adorableness that is Ruby and have a great day!

Disclaimer: I do not own the RWBY series nor the idea for this story. I also don't own a copy of Xenoblade Chronicles for the Wii, but I do plan on getting one. Freakin' expensive, but it'll be worth it.

Petting Zoo Chapter 3: The Adorable Pet

"Hmm…Ruby…what does she remind me off…" Weiss muttered as she sat on her bed with a pondering expression.

For the past few days after Ruby's little thing with her hair, the heiress was left very annoyed at her, in particular her actions. It wasn't the first time this happened, but she then noticed that the young leader's attitude and overall personality reminded her of something she just couldn't put her finger on. At first it was just passing curiosity, but the question kept gnawing at her to the point where she had to sit down and think about exactly what Ruby reminded her of.

"Let's see… She's always peppy and hyperactive, can never sit still for even a fraction of a second, very playful all the time, and so darn fierce and protective of us that she'll risk hurting herself badly to keep us safe. Top three words to describe her would be friendly, loyal and energetic." Weiss continued to mutter before her eyes went wide.

"Wait a minute… Friendly? Loyal? Energetic? Didn't I just describe a dog?"

It was then realization hit her like the suitcases of Dust Ruby toppled over when they first met; the young girl's playful and energetic nature, her fierce loyalty to her and her teammates, her general, if awkward, friendliness to others, even to those she's just met, she was just like a dog in that regard, a much younger dog to be exact.

"Oh lord, our team's being led by a puppy," Weiss sighed while placing a hand on her head and shook it lightly.

It wasn't that she was ashamed that her team was being led by someone with such a personality quirk, far from it, but it was still a bit a bit unnerving to have someone like that leading them to victory, which led to another thought running in the heiress's mind.

"If she acts like a puppy, maybe she'll respond like one…"

-A half hour later-

"Hmm…what's the easiest way to see how puppy-like she is," Weiss muttered as she wandered around the halls. "Playing catch seems like a good idea, but I don't have a ball on me. I ask Nora for one later. Giving her a bone or something is just insulting, not to mention I'll have to answer to quite a few people as to why I'm giving Ruby a bone for no apparent reason. What else is there…?"

"Weiss! Good Morning!"

Hearing a familiar happy voice, Weiss turned around to see the object of her thoughts smiling widely at her and waving her hand wildly. The heiress then had a blank expression on her face as she finally thought of a way to both calm down the hyper child and test her theory.

"_As the old saying goes: 'What goes around comes around'._"

"Hey, Weiss, where've ya been? You missed out on breakfast and it was super good! They had strawberry pancakes and Nora and I ended up having an eating contest to see-"

_*plop*_

Before the energetic girl could finish, she felt something on her head and looked up to see that Weiss had her hand on her. Whether it was to stop her or measuring their respective heights again, she wasn't sure, but before she could say anything, it happened.

The heiress began rubbing the young leader's head, and at that moment a feeling of pure bliss overcame normally energetic young girl and closed her eyes, smiling very adorably in the eyes of the now surprised fencer. She was surprised by her friend's actions, but continued to pet her, a small blush forming in her face at the sight of cuteness before her. She continued to pet her until she heard something she wasn't expecting.

"Yip!"

Hearing the short bark caused Weiss to go wide eye and turned to Ruby in shock, which grew wider when she saw a pair of puppy ears on her head. Startled by her imagination going wild, she let go of Ruby's head like it was burning her, causing the young leader to stare blankly back.

"_What the heck? Did she just yip just now? And why the heck did I imagine puppy ears on her?! I know I compared her to a pup, but I didn't think I'd make her look like one in my head!_" Weiss thought hysterically, looking at her hand for a bit before turning back to Ruby, who was still staring at her blankly. The two continued to look at each other, not sure what was happening, when Ruby began pulling off something that few could ever resist.

The infamous Puppy-Dog Pout.

_*whimper! whine!*_

"Gak!" Weiss cringed, looking at the large, teary silver eyes of her friend, and her imagination went into overdrive once more, and actually saw the puppy ears return on her head, the ears now down to reflect the sadness she was exhibiting. Unable to control herself, the heiress placed her hand back on the young rose pup's head and rubbed it once more, causing Ruby to perk up once more and close her eyes in bliss. The heiress then began blushing once more and started smiling softly at her adorable team leader, not holding back her imagination this time and envisioned the girl before her with not only the now perky ears, but a wildly wagging tail as well. The two continued their little petting session for a while and as they did, one thought came into both their minds.

"_I could get used to this_…"

Author's note:

And thus, another chapter of Petting Zoo is complete. I enjoy writing my own rendition of Frasian's comic and I'm hoping that I'm doing it justice. Next up is Yang, obviously, and I'm looking forward to writing it. Before that, though, I want to upload another story for Life at Beacon, since I've been neglecting it for a while, and Hymn of Reminiscence. Vale of Halloween, however, is going to be on hold for a bit. Kinda sad, but I just lost the motivation for finishing it, and I learned from experience that forcing yourself to write will lead to bad works, which was the main reason why I ended Archipelago Adventures. As always, thank you all so much for reading this story and have a wonderful time!


End file.
